princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Odore, Odore
Odore Odore (踊れ、踊れ Dance Dance) is the 6th track from Nio Masaharu's album P. Lyrics Kanji= いつだって始められるさ　ここで　Trip on me. パラダイスなパラドックスも　抱きしめてゆこう ゆらり、わき出す　摩訶不思議（イリュージョン）さ キミを誘（いざな）う　異空間へ 途切れない感情の波　そうさ　Ride on me. エンドレスなエナジー弾む　リズム　movin' on 仮面の下の詐欺（ペテン）なんて キミが見つけたままでいい Let's go to the EDGE of the world! きわどさの極みへ Let's sing a song of the world! めくるめく迷路へ 踊れ、踊れ　今を　感じて　Yay Yay Yay 踊れ、踊れ　すべて　きらめくまま あいまいに始めてもいい　続く　I, my, me… パラダイムにチェンジしても　何でもいい 夢のまた夢　ウワノソラ…？ 気持ち、抗（あがな）う　無理でしょう 止まらない感情の波　今を　Go! Go! Go! エンドレスにワンダー廻る　それが　Everything とどのつまりは　単純（シンプル）さ 気持ち、アゲ↑アゲ↑　為すがまま Let's dance with me all night! きわどさの極みで Don't stop the music all night! めくるめく迷路で 廻れ、廻れ　世界　感じて　Yay Yay Yay 廻れ、廻れ　君と　踊ってゆこう Let's go to the EDGE of the world! きわどさの極みへ Let's sing a song of the world! めくるめく迷路へ 踊れ、踊れ　今を　感じて　Yay Yay Yay 踊れ、踊れ　すべて　きらめくまま |-| Romaji= itsudatte hajimerareru sa koko de Trip on me. PARADISE na PARADOX mo dakishimete yukou yurari, waki dasu ILLUSION sa kimi wo izanau ikuukan he togireru nai kanjou no nami sousa Ride on me. ENDLESS na ENERGY hazumu RIZUMU movin’ on kamen no shita no PETEN nante kimi ga mitsuketa mama de ii Let’s go to the EDGE of the world! kiwadosa no kiwami he Let’s sing a song of the world! mekurumeku meiro he odore, odore ima wo kanjite Yay Yay Yay odore, odore subete kirameku mama aimai ni hajimete mo ii tsuzuku I, my, me … PARADAIMU ni CHANGE shitemo nande mo ii yume no mata yume uwanosora …? kimochi, aganau muri deshou tomaranai kanjou no nami ima wo Go! Go! Go! ENDLESS ni WONDER mawaru sorega Everything todono tsumari wa SHINPURU sa kimochi , age ↑ age ↑ nasu ga mama Let’s dance with me all night! kiwadosa no kiwami de Don’t stop the music all night! mekurumeku meiro de maware, maware sekai kanjite Yay Yay Yay maware, maware kimi to odotte yukou Let’s go to the EDGE of the world! kiwadosa no kiwami he Let’s sing a song of the world! mekurumeku meiro he odore, odore ima wo kanjite Yay Yay Yay odore, odore subete kirameku mama |-| English= It can start whenever, trip on me here Let's also embrace the paradise like paradox Quivering, the illusion springs out Inviting you to a different space Uninterrupted waves of emotion, that's right, Ride on me The endless energy is bouncing, The rhythm is movin’ on The deceit behind my mask it's fine even if you figure it out "Come on everyone, let's dance!" Let’s go to the EDGE of the world! to dangerous heights Let’s sing a song of the world! to a dazzling maze Dance, dance, feel the moment Yay Yay Yay Dance, dance, while everything is sparkling It's fine to start ambiguously, continuing I, my, me Even if you change the paradigm, I'm fine with it A dream of a dream is empty...? Isn't it impossible to resist feelings Unstoppable waves of emotion, Go! Go! Go! right now Wonders are spinnings endlessly, that's everything The results in the end are simple Raise and raise your feelings while they're still being made Let’s dance with me all night! to dangerous heights Don’t stop the music all night! to a dazzling maze Spin, spin, feel the world Yay Yay Yay Spin, spin, it'll come dance with you Let’s go to the EDGE of the world! to dangerous heights Let’s sing a song of the world! to a dazzling maze Dance, dance, feel the moment Yay Yay Yay Dance, dance, while everything is sparkling Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics